Warrior
by elbowwwo
Summary: Przeszłość ma nieodwracalny wpływ na przyszłość. Jakie zdarzenia z przeszłości będą miały wpływ na Smoki Xiaolinu? parę pairingów, OCka.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour wszystkim! Przedstawiam historię, nad którą dość długo pracowałam. Zwlekałam z publikacją, bo nie wiedziałam, czy nie pozmieniam parę wątków. W zasadzie to nadal nie jestem pewna, ale cóż. Chciałam rzucić coś do czytania wymarłemu gatunkowi fanów XS :) Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy skomentowali ****_Smoczycę_**** (łał, ludzie, jesteście niesamowici!). Tyle ode mnie, zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

Gdybyś dobrze się przyjrzał, zobaczyłbyś zarys sylwetki w mroku kolumn na skrajów tego placu. Może to dzięki poświacie padającej na jego środek? Skąd ona pochodzi? Patrzysz w górę, ale nie widzisz źródła światła. Twoje spojrzenie napotyka jedynie ogromne sklepienie krzyżowe gdzieś wysoko w górze. Przypomina sufity przepełnionych bogactwem pałaców. Właściwie to cała ta tajemnicza okolica przypomina okryty dziedziniec pałacowy. Stoisz na dużych, czarnych płytach przypominających kafelki lub panele. Na wschód od ciebie znajdują się białe marmurowe schody prowadzące w górę. Tam stoi kopuła z pofalowanymi brzegami opierająca się na krótkich kolumnach. Jesteś pewny, że prawie zawadzałbyś o nią głową. Za nią, po lewej stronie, z turkusowo zielonych skał spada kryształowo czysta woda. Na prawo od źródła widzisz kolejną kopułę, tym razem na wąskich kolumnach. Wyglądem przypomina altankę.

Powracasz wzrokiem do tajemniczej sylwetki. Opiera się o jedną z kolumn. Wyraźnie na coś czeka. Na zaproszenie. I w końcu się go doczekuje.

- Więc jesteś. Przyznam, że się ciebie nie spodziewałem – słyszysz głęboki męski głos dobiegający z boku.

Odwracasz się i widzisz średniego wzrostu mężczyznę. Jego blada karnacja kontrastuje ze złotą zbroją i nałożonych pod nią szatach w kolorze dojrzałej oliwki, podobnie jak z kruczoczarnymi włosami. Masz wrażenie, że bije od nich ciemnozielony blask. Największą uwagę przykuwają jego oczy w odcieniu ciemnego miodu. Nie są to zwyczajne oczy – bardziej przypominają gadzie ślepia… To przez te wąskie źrenice. A może tylko ci się tak wydaje?

- A jednak – kontynuuje mężczyzna. – Stoisz tu przede mną.

Nawet nie zauważasz, jak podchodzi do tajemniczej osoby. Delikatnie ujmuje jej dłoń i muska ustami. Uznałbyś to za całkiem miły gest, gdyby nie podniósł się z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Spodziewałeś się mnie i oto jestem – słyszysz spokojny, lecz zdecydowany kobiecy głos.  
Mężczyzna szarpnięciem przyciąga towarzyszkę do siebie. Poświata okrywa także i ją, więc w końcu możesz się jej przyjrzeć.

Kobieta wzrostem prawie dorównuje towarzyszowi. Na jej szczupłe ramiona opada kaskada prostych – podobnie jak u mężczyzny – czarnych włosów. Drobną, porcelanową twarz w części przykrywa grzywka. Niektóre pasemka opadają na delikatnie zaróżowione policzki.

Odrzuca jego rękę. Dopiero teraz spostrzegasz, że ubrana jest w pięknie wyszyte złotą nicią ciemnofioletowe kimono. Wygląda naprawdę dostojnie.

- I z tego powodu jestem naprawdę…

- Przestań – przerywa mu. – Miejmy to już za sobą.

- To nie jest to, co chciałbym usłyszeć, aczkolwiek… - wzdycha.

Zauważasz, że na usta mężczyzny powraca drwiący uśmiech. Przepuszcza kobietę i wolno za nią podąża. Doganiasz ich dopiero na schodach. Dorównując kroku mężczyźnie docierasz pod wodospad. Kobieta delikatnie macha ręką i woda przestaje lecieć. Tylko na chwilę. Ledwie zdążasz przejść. Mógłbyś przysiąc, że przechodząc zmoczyłbyś nieco plecy. Gdybyś miał ciało, oczywiście.

Znajdujesz się w wąskim korytarzy przypominającym wnętrze wulkanu. Ściany wyglądają jak złożone z węgla. Do tego jest okropnie duszno. Kobieta rozkłada ręce i przesuwa dłońmi po skałach. Zerka na opuszki palców, które przybrały czarny kolor. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę patrząc na nie bez ruchu.

- Czemu zawsze musisz się czymś ubrudzić – mamrocze czarnowłosy. – Chodź tutaj.

Mężczyzna przyciąga do siebie towarzyszkę i wyciera jej palce swoją rękawicą. Chwilę trzyma jej dłoń, ale kobieta ją wyrywa. Przechodzi szybko parę kroków i jednym ruchem przesuwa skałę. Ta wychyla się i ukazuje mały pokój. Widzisz, że nie ma tam żadnych mebli. Jedynie duży materac. Kobieta wchodzi do środka, a po krótkiej chwili dołącza do niej także mężczyzna. Masz wrażenie, że na zawsze zapamiętasz ten kpiący uśmiech i jaszczurze spojrzenie.

Skała wraca na swoje miejsce, a ty zostajesz sam w wąskim korytarzyku słuchając szumu wodospadu. Świat wokół ciebie powoli znika.

* * *

**Recenzja?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Witam! :3 Na wstępie chciałabym podziękować wszystkim czytającym lurkom i mocno przytulić komentujących! Recenzje naprawdę są moim paliwem :) Zgodnie z moim postanowieniem, rozdziały powinny pojawiać się mniej więcej co dwa tygodnie, ale niedługo wakacje, więc wiadomo, jak to jest :) **

* * *

Pociągnęłam moją dużą czarną walizkę na szczyt wzgórza i się o nią oparłam. Westchnęłam głęboko. Wielogodzinna podróż naprawdę mnie wykończyła. Najpierw lot samolotem z przesiadką w Los Angeles, gdzie czekałam ponad trzy godziny na lot do Seulu. Tam przeczekałam kolejne cztery godziny i z Seulu dotarłam do Zhengzhou. Tam spotkałam się z przyjacielem, który podrzucił mnie do Dengfeng. Stamtąd było już tylko piętnaście kilometrów do punktu końcowego wędrówki. Pokonałam je spokojną wędrówką przy State Road 207. Ale opłacało się.

Przede mną stał niesamowity klasztor Shaolin. Ogromna świątynia z pozłacanymi skrajami dachu lśniła w blasku księżyca. Dokładnie obejrzałam także pozostałe budynki przypominające miejsce wyciszenia. Tak jak tamta składały się z szarobiałych ścian i dachu pokrytego jakby granatowymi łuskami. To wszystko otaczał niezbyt wysoki mur złożony z wielkich, białych bloków.

Przeniosłam wzrok wyżej, na księżyc. Była pełnia. Wokół jasnego koła migały jasne punkciki – gwiazdy. Idealna atmosfera dla zakochanych, co?

Znowu westchnęłam. Ciepłe powietrze wyleciało z moich płuc tworząc białą mgiełkę. Jak na majową noc było całkiem zimno. No cóż – klimat górski robie swoje. Poprawiłam moją kurtkę i ruszyłam. Po dwóch dniach męczącej drogi – świątynio Shaolin, nadchodzę!

Dopiero stojąc przy murze zaczęłam zastanawiać się, jak wejdę. Ledwie podniosłam ciężką walizkę i jakoś położyłam na przeszkodzie.

_Mam nadzieję, że nic nie zbiję_, pomyślałam przed popchnięciem jej na drugą stronę.

Szczęśliwie usłyszałam tylko krótki huk. Zdecydowanie zbyt cichy, aby kogoś obudzić. Teraz pozostało najgorsze – przedostać się do środka.

Zbadałam mur. Niestety nie miał żadnych szczelin, w których mogłabym oprzeć stopy. Próbowałam podskoczyć, ale byłam za niska. Spojrzałam z nadzieję na pobliskie drzewo. Rozpięłam swoją dżinsową katankę, aby wygodniej było mi poruszać rękoma i zaczęłam się wspinać. Nie było to trudne, ponieważ pierwszą gałąź rosła dość nisko. Wystarczyło wejść jeszcze jedno „piętro" wyżej. Stąd mogłam już z łatwością przeskoczyć mur.

Otarłam brudne od kory dłonie po drugiej stronie. Pociągnęłam rączkę walizki i powoli przeciągnęłam ją w kierunku świątyni. Dzięki pełni księżyca widziałam wszystko bez problemów. Tak tez przebiegała moja dotychczasowa obecność w klasztorze. Dopiero gdy weszłam do jednego z budynków, napotkałam przeszkodzę.

- Mistrzu Fung – schyliłam głowę. – Mam nadzieję, że cię nie zbudziłam.

- Oczekiwałem cię – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Przygotowałem pokój.

- Musiało być w nim tonę kurzu – stwierdziłam pogodnie. – Dziękuję, mistrzu. Mam nadzieję, że to nie był duży problem.

- Młodzi mnisi nie wiedzą o twoim przyjeździe, choć jeden coś podejrzewa – odparł. – Tak jak już wspomniałem, sam przygotowałem pokój. Niestety obawiam się, że nigdy o tobie nie słyszeli. Pośrednio czy bezpośrednio.

- Jeszcze się zdziwisz – mrugnęłam do niego. – Poza tym, przecież przynajmniej jeden z nich mnie zna.

- Z całą pewnością – potwierdził moje słowa. – Teraz radzę ci udać się na spoczynek. Jutro nikt nie da ci spokoju.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Wobec tego idę.

Mistrz skinął głową. W połowie drogi odwrócił się jednak i oznajmił:  
- Smoki i tak wybyły na poszukiwanie Shen Gong Wu, więc twoje skradanie było bezcelowe. A w murze jest brama. Otwarta.

Z moich ust wyrwał się cichy chichot. Pokręciłam głową z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i położyłam dłoń na shoji.

- Dobranoc, mistrzu – pożegnałam mnicha, wchodząc do pokoju.

Był urządzony skromnie – na podłodze, w centrum pomieszczenia, leżało łóżko japońskie w stylu susanoh wykonane z drewna sosnowego. Na nim leżała mała poduszka i koc. W lewym rogu pokoju stała dość mała szafa. Po jej prawej stronie zostało ułożone parę wielkich drewnianych szkatuł. Były ozdobione pięknymi malowidłami smoków i kwiatów. Nisko pod sufitem wisiała lampa przypominająca lampion. Oprócz tego w pokoju nie znajdowało się nic.

Postawiłam walizkę przy szafie. Teraz nie miałam już sił na wypakowywanie swoich rzeczy. Ściągnęłam kurtkę.

_W końcu tu dotarłam_, pomyślałam. _Po tak długiej podróży w końcu tu jestem. Niewiarygodne._

Położyłam się na twardej macie. Było mi trochę niewygodnie, ale pocieszałam się myślą, że to dobre dla kręgosłupa.

Sen przyszedł szybko. Nie musiałam długo na niego czekać – ledwie ułożyłam głowę na poduszce, a spłynął do mnie jak krople deszczu na szybie.

* * *

Po przebudzeniu długo nie mogłam przypomnieć sobie gdzie jestem. Dopiero gdy wbiłam wzrok w płótno wypełniające shoji połączyłam wszystkie wspomnienia.

_Klasztor Shaolin, to jest to. _

Podniosłam się na łóżku i wyciągnęłam ręce do góry. Nieźle pospałam – w pokoju było jasno. Widocznie spotkanie integracyjne przewidziano na wieczór.

Postanowiłam zabrać się za rozpakowywanie walizki. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jakiś czas tu pobędę. Złapałam parę ubrań i otworzyłam szafę. W środku wisiało parę kimon w różnych kolorach. Pojedynczo przesunęłam je na lewo. Zostały uporządkowane od eleganckich po te mniej formalne. Na samym końcu znalazłam czarny strój ćwiczebny. Składał się ze spodni oraz bluzy stworzonej na wzór tradycyjnego mundurku chińskiego. Nogawki, podobnie jak obwód talii, wykończono gumką, natomiast stójkę, mankiety i dół bluzy granatową tasiemką.

Rzuciłam go na matę i nałożyłam parę swoich koszul na wieszaki. Spodnie ułożyłam na dnie szafy. W walizce została tylko kosmetyczka, buty i parę drobiazgów.

Wyłożyłam kosmetyczkę i pozwoliłam ciału spaść na łóżko. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy mogę wyjść. Marzyłam o prysznicu, ale nie chciałam pozbawić mistrza Funga szansy przedstawienia mnie, czy cokolwiek planuje. Powinnam czekać na jego pozwolenie, czy tu siedzieć?

_Problem z głowy_, pomyślałam słysząc pukanie. Czy on czytał mi w myślach?

- Proszę – powiedziałam podnosząc się do góry.

- Mnisi ponownie wyruszyli na poszukiwania Shen Gong Wu – przywitał mnie Fung.

- Ja także się wyspałam, dziękuję – mruknęłam. – Czy to znaczy, że mogę wyjść?

- Tak. Jak tylko mnisi wrócą z pewnością cię z nimi zapoznam – odpowiedział. – Tymczasem zostawiam cię samej sobie.

- Rozumiem, dziękuję – oznajmiłam spokojnie. Mistrz Fung skinął głową i wyszedł.

Chwyciłam kosmetyczkę. Nie mogłam wytrzymać, aż popędzę pod prysznic. W mgnieniu oka już byłam w łazience. Uważałam, aby nie poślizgnąć się na śliskich kafelkach w kolorze ecru przy wychodzeniu z kabiny. Rozłożyłam mały ręcznik, żeby móc postawić na nim stopy. Szybko wytarłam włosy i ubrałam strój. Wyciągnęłam z kosmetyczki gumkę i związałam wilgotne włosy w kucyk. Chwilę wpatrywałam się w moje odbicie w lustrze. Już dawno nie wyglądałam tak poważnie.

Burczenie brzucha uciszyłam niedługo potem. Nie zjadłam zbyt wiele – zadowoliłam się paroma owocami i szklanką wody. Po tym skromnym śniadaniu wróciłam do pokoju. Ułożyłam koc, postawiłam walizkę na szafie. Posprzątałam wszystko, co się dało. Widocznie szukanie tych całych Shen Gong Wu zabierało trochę czasu. Postanowiłam wyjść na małe zwiedzanie klasztoru.

Przez noc okolica ani trochę się nie zmieniła. Przeciwnie – wszystko wyglądało tak spokojnie i statecznie, jakby miało przetrwać kolejne piętnaście wieków. Dzięki temu uczuciu robiło mi się cieplej na sercu.

_Może to działanie tego muru_, pomyślałam, a na moich ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

Przesunęłam wzrok od wczorajszej przeszkody wyżej, na niebo. Wiosenne słońce zachęcało do przebywania na dworze. Tylko parę małych chmurek i lekki wiatr przeszkadzał w pełni rozkoszować się wspaniałą przygodą. Prawie każda biała mgiełka przypominała mi inną rzecz. Zauważyłam jakiś czarny punkt przesuwający się w prawo. Z każdą chwilą był coraz większy. W końcu urósł na tyle, że widziałam, co to jest.

Ogromny smok, na którym ktoś leciał.

Leciał coraz niżej, a ja widziałam coraz więcej szczegółów jego wyglądu. Było to potężne stworzenie pokryte błyszczącymi łuskami w kolorze soczystej zieleni. Miało jedynie przednie łapy zakończone ostrymi pazurami. Oprócz tylnich kończyn brakowało mu także skrzydeł. Ciekawe jak utrzymywał się w powietrzu?

Smok spokojnie wylądował na placu przede mną. Spostrzegłam też mistrza Funga stojącego koło mnie. Skąd on tutaj się wziął? W tamtej chwili nie przejmowałam się tym za bardzo. Moje serce wyrywało się z piersi. W całym ciele czułam jego mocne pulsowanie, a w uszach dudniło mi jak nigdy.

Ze smoka zeskoczyli oni – sławne Smoki Xiaolinu. Byli młodzi, a jednak wyglądali bardzo dumnie. Na czele stał wysoki szczupły chłopak. Jego kasztanowe włosy komponowały się z opaloną cerą i wesołym uśmiechem. Spoglądał na świat przenikliwym spojrzeniem dzięki zielonym oczom. Koło niego stał wyższy, potężnie zbudowany blondyn. Na głowie nosił kowbojski kapelusz, którzy rzucał cień na jego twarz ozdobioną piegami. Z drugiej strony bruneta szła drobna Azjatka. Jej jaskrawoniebieskie włosy opadały na ramiona splecione w luźne warkocze. Miała delikatne, japońskie rysy twarzy, ale z pewnością nie bladą cerę. Jej ciało pokrywała lekka opalenizna, zapewne wynik długich treningów na słońcu. Z tyłu stał początkowo niezauważalny, niski Chińczyk. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy stereotypowy mnich. Na jego okrągłej głowie nie rósł ani jeden włos. Mimo to roztaczał wokół siebie niesamowitą aurę. Wyglądał bardzo przyjaźnie.

Na pewno byli zaskoczeni moją obecnością. Widziałam to po ich minach. Jednakże chwilę potem przybrali zwyczajny wyraz twarzy.

- Mnisi – zaczął Fung i popchnął mnie delikatnie do przodu. – Chciałbym wam przedstawić Meiliye Shenmi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bardzo Was przepraszam! Miały być dwa tygodnie, a wyszedł miesiąc. Naprawdę przepraszam! Koniec roku szkolnego wypełnił mi cały wolny czas. W dodatku rozdział był już gotowy już długi czas temu, a z mojego zapominalstwa zapomniałam go po prostu opublikować... T_T Nie jestem jakoś mocno z niego zadowolona, ale był potrzebny taki, powiedzmy, filler. W następnym rozdziale na pewno będzie się więcej działo!  
Dziękuję za wszystkie recenzje!  
someone - dziękuję i postaram się :)  
Raylie - wybacz, że cię zawiodłam :c  
Cerryn - Dzięki za uwagi! Na pewno nie spocznę na laurach, według mnie mój styl zostawia baaaaaaaardzo dużo do życzenia. Zwrócę większą uwagę na opisy, ale tutaj ciężko dogodzić. Niektórzy mówią, żeby zostawić więcej dla wyobraźni, inni wolą mieć dokładnie pokazany obraz. Mam nadzieję, że dalej będziesz śledzić historię :D Potem zrobi się ciekawiej, obiecuję/mam nadzieję :)**

Zapraszam do czytania!

* * *

Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. Meili wróciła do klasztoru!

-Meiliye – wyrwało mi się cicho. Natychmiast pobiegłem ją przytulić, a ona uklękła z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Pamiętałeś mnie! I strasznie wyrosłeś, Omi – oznajmiła pogodnie uważnie mi się przyglądając.

Zrobiłem to samo. Nie zmieniła się za wiele od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Jej blada cera mniej przypominała porcelanę. Była delikatnie opalona. Co prawda na część czoła opadała długa grzywka zgarnięta na prawo, ale dalej dało się ją rozpoznać. Czarne niczym dwa węgielki spoglądały spod gęstych rzęs z radością i spokojem na świat.

Nie puszczałem jej ręki. Miałem wrażenie, że jeśli to zrobię, Meili znowu zniknie na parę lat. Ale w końcu musiałem to zrobić.

- Przyjaciele -zacząłem. – Pozwól, że ci ich przedstawię – dodałem patrząc na Meili i widząc wycofującego się mistrza Funga. – Oto Smok Ziemi, Clay Bailey z Teksasu.

- Miło mi – powiedział kowboj, na co Meili uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Kimiko Tohomiko, Smok Ognia z Japonii – wskazałem na dziewczynę.

- Jedyna, co? Pewnie musiało być ciężko – oznajmiła pogodnie. – Też to przeżyłam.

- Teraz będzie łatwiej – stwierdziła Japonka.

Podszedłem do przodu. Moją porażkę zostawiłem na sam koniec.

- A to Raimundo Pedrosa z Brazylii. Smok Wiatru i… nasz przywódca, wojownik Shoku.

Z pewnością nikt nie zauważył tej krótkiej chwili wahania. Nikt oprócz niej. Meili rzuciła mi szybkie, badawcze spojrzenie. Sekundę potem spojrzała na Brazylijczyka, a jej twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

- Shoku? Nie spodziewałam się kogoś takiego – powiedziała pokazując wszystkie białe zęby. – Wyglądasz na niezłe ziółko.

- Niestety ty wręcz przeciwnie – mruknął chłopak wykrzywiając usta w kpiący uśmieszek. –To co, będziemy cię trenować?

Narosło we mnie oburzenie przez to jego bezczelne zachowanie. Dlaczego to właśnie on został naszym przywódcą? Jest irytujący i taki niedokształcony w podstawowych dziedzinach! Ale przynajmniej zaraz ktoś mu utrze nosa.

- Czemu nie – zaśmiała się Meili potrząsając jego dłonią.

- Przecież! – Zacząłem.

- Przecież mogę się od was wiele nauczyć – stwierdziła z uśmiechem na ustach. Jej spojrzenie mówiło, że jest więcej niż rozbawiona. Najwyraźniej postanowiła robić go w kucyka, czy jak to Clay mówi.

- Rai, jesteś strasznym zarozumialcem – krzyknęła Kimiko lekko uderzając pięścią jego ramię. – Niemniej jednak dziewczyny powinny trzymać się razem, więc to ja będę ją trenować.

Poczułem pukanie na moim ramieniu. Spojrzałem w górę i ujrzałem poważną Meili. Kiwnęła głową w bok. Szybko przemknęliśmy obok reszty Smoków, żeby usiąść gdzieś sami.

- Jestem z ciebie dumna – usłyszałem w końcu.

- Ale… nie zostałem przywódcą – wymamrotałem. Czułem okropny wstyd. Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że gdy wróci, będę potężnym wojownikiem, niemal legendarnym Smokiem Wody… i że będę wyższy.

- Omi, posłuchaj – zaczęła Meili ujmując moją dłoń. – To nie ma znaczenia, czy jesteś przywódcą, adeptem czy jeszcze kimś innym. Określają cię twoje czyny. Postawa, którą przyjąłeś, jest naprawdę godna podziwu. Może nie do końca pogodziłeś się z decyzją mistrza Funga, ale jej nie podważasz. Choć twoje marzenie legło w gruzach, nikt nie widział twoich prawdziwych odczuć.

Nawet nie wiem kiedy moje oczy zapełniły się łzami.

- Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Chcesz być najlepszy we wszystkim. Też bym chciała. Ale tak się nie da, wiesz? – Mówiła ciągle. – Wierz we własne możliwości, Omi. Wbrew pozorom jesteś bardzo dojrzały. Dlatego napełniasz mnie dumą.

Po moich policzkach potoczyły się łzy. Meili objęła mnie ramieniem i przytuliła do siebie.

- No już już – mruknęła pocierając moje ramię.

Szybko otarłem łzy i zgoniłem siebie za chwilę słabości.

- To może opowiesz trochę o waszych przygodach, co? – Rzuciła lekko Meili uwalniając mnie z uścisku. Przyjąłem tą zmianę tematu z wdzięcznością.

- Wszystko zaczęło się deszczowego wieczora…

* * *

Weszłam do swojego malutkiego pokoju. Byłam okropnie zmęczona i ledwie trzymałam się na nogach. Od razu opadłam na materac.

Ciekawy obrót zdarzeń.

To już ponad rok, odkąd ujawniło się ostatnie Wu. Rok, odkąd Rai został przywódcą. Rok od bitwy z Heylinem. I rok, odkąd myślałam, że już nic mnie nie zaskoczy. A wtedy pojawia się ona.

Tajemnicza kruczowłosa piękność, która z pewnością bywała tu nieraz. Wygląda na to, że Omi doskonale ją zna. Dlaczego więc nigdy nam o niej nie opowiadał? Widocznie istnieje jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy, o których nie wiemy. Z jakiegoś powodu jej nie ufałam, chociaż nie miałam ku temu żadnych podstaw. Może po prostu zaczynałam czuć się…

- Zagrożona?

- Co? – Obróciłam się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos.

- Pytałem, czy czujesz się zagrożona – odpowiedział oparty o ścianę Raimundo. Na jego twarzy widniał kpiący uśmieszek, który miałam ochotę zmazać.

- Raczej zadowolona. W końcu będę mogła pogadać z kimś normalnym – stwierdziłam wzruszając ramionami.

- Normalnym? Przecież to dziewczyna – powiedział wyszczerzając zęby.

- Och, idź sobie! – Krzyknęłam. Rai ciągle tam stał, więc rzuciłam w niego poduszkę.

- Wpadnij na rundkę Błotnych Zombie – mruknął jeszcze i zniknął.

Gdy tylko wyszedł, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Najwyraźniej nowa nie robiła na nim wielkiego wrażenia. I wprawiało mnie to w bardzo dobry nastrój.

Czas na Błotne Zombie!

* * *

- Noo Clay, co myślisz o nowej? – Rzuciłem niewinnie.

Kowboj spokojnie wypił wodę ze swojej szklanki i dopiero przemówił.

- Wydaje się być w porządku.

- Serio? W porządku? Tylko tyle? – Nie dowierzałem własnym uszom. – Stary, nowa laska w klasztorze, a ty mówisz, że jest w porządku?

- Myślę, że powinieneś skupić się na jednej, kowboju – odpowiedział poważnie.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Rany, czemu tutaj nikt nie mógł być wyluzowany?

- Mogę lubić parę dziewczyn, prawda?

- Jak już zacząłeś z jedną, to lepiej to skończ. Poważnie, Rai, znacie się z Kimiko przeszło trzy lata, a jak było, tak jest. U nas w Texasie to takie sprawy załatwia się szybko. Po prostu wchodzisz…

- Nie mów tego, Clay!

- Na byka…

- Ostrzegam!  
- I jazda – skończył chłopak poprawiając kapelusz.

- Jesteś okropny – wymamrotałem. Po tylu latach nadal nie przyzwyczaiłem się do tych kowbojskich powiedzonek. Ale trzeba przyznać, trafił w dziesiątkę. Nie ma pojęcia, jak rozwiązać sprawę z Kim.

- Zaproś ją chociażby na spacer – podrzucił pomysł.

- Łatwo powiedzieć – mruknąłem.

- Najlepiej uklęknij – zademonstrował Clay. Widać było, że zaczyna ze mnie kpić. – O najpiękniejsza gwiazdo, co jasno świecisz na mym niebie, zechciej spełnić mą prośbę…

Tak się wczuł, że zupełnie nie zauważył wchodzącej do pokoju nowej. Jej wzrok powędrował do klęczącego Claya. Ten kontynuował swą wielką przemowę z zamkniętymi oczyma. Nowa zakryła usta dłonią, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zagryzłem wargę obserwując kowboja.

- I obdarzyć mnie zaszczytem, jakim jest towarzyszenie twej niezwykłej osobie przy przechadzce! – Zakończył Clay rozkładając ramiona.

- Nie wiem co powiedzieć, zaskoczyłeś mnie. To wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko! – Wykrzyknęła nowa udając postać tragiczną. Przyłożyła zewnętrzną część dłoni do czoła i westchnęła głęboko. Chwilę potem spojrzała na minę Claya i zaśmiała się. – Co kombinujecie, chłopaki?

- Aaaa… nic ważnego – wymamrotał zawstydzony kowboj.

- Wiesz Clay, tak? Dobrze mówię? –Upewniła się. – Wysoki, blondyn, niebieskie oczy… a z tą mową to już w ogóle każdą możesz mieć – rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem.

Zaśmiałem się. Wyglądało na to, że jednak to jest niezłe ziółko.

- Dobra, knujcie dalej, ja już idę. Omi chce pokazać mi jakąś grę – oznajmiła chwytając butelkę z wodą. –Dziwne, nazywacie przedmioty? Butelka ma na imię Raimundo. Ładnie –mruknęła oglądając etykietkę przy wyjściu.

Wyszczerzyłem zęby. Zapowiada się ciekawie.

* * *

**Przesadziłam? :c**


End file.
